Birthdays and surprises
by emmast
Summary: Hybern has been defeated and Rhys's birthday is coming, so Feyre decides to surprise him.


Hi! This is my entry for a contest held on instagram by rowaelinwhitethorns. It's one of my first attempts at writing fanfiction and I really hope you'll like it. So basically, this is a one shot set after the acotar trilogy events about Rhysand's birthday.

It was moments like this that Feyre treasured the most. For it was no greater joy than waking up next to her sleeping mate, a smile painted across his face, his breath the only sound of the early morning. Not after everything they've been through. Defeating Hybern had been no easy task, and the nightmares still haunted them sometimes, a reminder of all the horrors they had faced. But she did not regret any of it, and she knew that she would bear it all, over and over again, only to come to this quiet, joyful moment. Mor and she had spent the whole month plotting and planning, and today everything had to be perfect, for it was not every day that her mate turned 600 years.

She leaned in slowly, silent as a cat, and kissed him sweetly, her mouth sketching a grin when he brought his hand up to her cheek and kissed her back. He had never been a heavy sleeper and in that moment, Feyre was more than glad of it. She looked at his sleepy face, utter happiness filling her heart, and murmured slowly "Happy birthday". Rhysand's chuckle vibrated in the silent room and he looked up at her, still smiling, before he kissed her again. She kissed him back, her hands running through his dark hair.

"Okay, as much as I enjoy this, it's time to get up", she said and turned to get out of the bed. Two hands suddenly appeared on her abdomen, and a voice started purring suspiciously in her ear. "What is it that you're planing, Feyre darling?"

"Nothing. Why would I be planning anything?" She was glad he couldn't see her face, and the grin that hanged on her lips.

"You're such an awful liar sometimes", Rhys said, kissing her neck. She arched back into him, well aware that she would soon have to leave if she didn't want Mor to kill her.

"Am I now?", she asked him, before getting up and heading towards the bathroom. His laugh was the last thing she heard before she closed the door.

"By the Cauldron, Feyre! I was that close to killing you!", Mor exclamed. "There's still so much to be done and I can't deal with all of it by myself", she continued, gesturing around her. She was clearly tired, Feyre could tell that much looking at her eyes. Her hair though looked perfect as always.

"I'm sorry, Mor. Our birthday boy was in a very good mood this morning"

Mor rolled her eyes, turning around to inspect the—quite messy—scene. They had decided on this specific location about two weeks before, after a lot of thinking and calculating. Cassian and Azriel were supposed to keep Rhys occupied, while the girls stayed at the House of the Wind, arranging the terrace. The party was supposed to start right after sunset, and go on through the whole night, and all citizens of Velaris were invited. Feyre wasn't sure if this was a good idea, not at first anyway, but soon she realized that being surrounded by the people he worked so hard to protect, the people he loved and hid for so long would fill Rhys with joy.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest for a while? I can handle it, after all, we've been planning this for weeks, and there isn't much left to do", said Feyre, looking worryingly at Mor.

"Are you kidding me?! Of course I'm staying! If we want to finish this, we need all the help we can get. About that, where is Amren? I thought I told her to get the balloons. She should be back by now"

"That doesn't really sound like a thing Amren would actually do. Maybe she just—"

A scream startled Feyre, causing her to turn around, only to find an angry Amren, throwing a death glare to a girl with a table cloth on fire in her hands. She approached the scene fast, and grabbed the fiery table cloth from the poor girl's hand, gesturing at her to leave.

"Hi, Amren!", she said sweetly, putting off the fire in her hand. "Mor told me you went to get the balloons"

Amren rolled her eyes, and put her hands on her hips dangerously. "Do I look like a person who gets balloons?"

"Right", said Feyre, looking around. There were still lots of things to do, and she was starting to understand Mor and Amren's fury. "I'll go get the balloons. Could you maybe go make sure all the tables are fine? Like not on fire and well arranged"

Amren nodded, fact for which Feyre was more than grateful, for she was starting to panic just like Mor. So she winnowed to the store and started looking for balloons, until a short red-haired lady appeared in front of her.

"Is there anything that I can help you with, my lady?", she asked, and Feyre sighed in relief.

"Actually, I was wondering if you have any balloons?"

The woman bit her lip and Feyre knew before she even opened her mouth what her response was going to be.

"I'm sorry, my lady. We're out of balloons and we do not expect any others until next week"

Her face was sincerely apological, but that didn't do any difference regarding Feyre's fury. The woman must've seen the look on her High Lady's face, for she immediately retreated after the countertop, desperately scanning the things around her.

"We do have some other birthday decorations though", she said suddenly, watching Feyre hopefully. She continued when she saw the High Lady getting closer, her eyes peering at the woman with interest. "If you'll follow me, I can show them to you"

"Lead the way", said Feyre, silently thanking the Gods that it was her, and not Amren there in that moment.

"I think we've reached our goal", said Rhysand, looking at his two companions. They had spent almost the whole day flying and fighting in the Night Court's dense woods and now they were standing on top of a mountain, looking at the snowy scene. "We really should head back to Velaris"

"No!", said both Azriel and Cassian abruptly, for which Rhys gave them a _very_ suspicious look.

"I mean, um, we decided that we'll fly until after sunset, and it's not sunset yet", said Cassian, pointing his insistent stare at Azriel.

"Yes, of course, what Cassian said", mumbled Azriel. Cassian sighed and gave him a long stare, before he took off in an instant, flying high above the clouds. Rhys waited until he couldn't see his silhouette, then turned slowly to Azriel.

"So Azriel", said Rhys, his voice echoing in the empty scenery. "Now that Cassian's gone, is there anything you'd like to share?"

"I, um, no. It's okay", said Azriel, refusing to meet his friend's eyes.

"Are you sure there's no—", started Rhys, before Azriel disappeared into the sky, screaming for him to follow.

"Okay, great job, everybody. I really do think we're ready!", exclaimed Mor, observing the landscape. They had worked really hard all day, and the place looked amazing. Shiny star-shaped decorations hanged almost everywhere on the balcony and a huge _Happy birthday_ sign would be held by her and Amren when Rhys would arrive. Which was soon. Very soon. And because of that was Mor so agitated, trying to make sure that everything was in place. And once Feyre returned—she had left to change her clothes half an hour before— they would all settle in their positions and wait for her cousin's arrival.

And so her fury was beyond imagination when she saw Azriel running between the tables toward her, his eyes full of desperation and panic.

"What are you _doing_ here?", asked Mor a little too harshly. "You aren't supposed to bring him here until half an hour from now!"

"I know, believe me, I know. And so does Cassian. But Rhys doesn't and he's heading, rather fast actually, here. Cassian is trying to distract him for a little more, but I don't know how effective he will be"

Mor sighed and gave him an annoyed look. "Well then, go help him! We're still waiting for Feyre"

"You heard her, go already!", said Amren, who appeared suddenly beside them. Azriel sighed and turned around, leaving the two alone.

"Is everything ready?", asked Amren.

"Yes, we're waiting for Feyre to—", started Mor, only to be interrupted by her High Lady, who had finally decided to accompany them.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't find my shoes, and when I finally did, they were stained with paint, so I had to look for another pair, and it wasn't that easy, because I didn't know which one to choose", said Feyre at once, finally stopping to catch her breath. "But", continued she, "I think this pair suits the dress better anyway"

And she was right, Mor had to give her that, for the black, shiny shoes looked amazing with her dark blue dress. They had chosen their outfits together, just a week before, Mor opting for a beautiful fiery red dress, and Feyre for the blue one. Mor had insisted her to choose another color, after all, she was always dressed in dark colors, but Feyre just shrugged and told Mor that she doesn't like any other dress. And there was that.

So here they were now, all ready for the boys' appearance. They showed up just in time, Cassian and Azriel flanking Rhysand at each side, smiling and high-fiving like idiots at Rhys's confused face. Soon everyone started screaming _Surprize!_ , and that's when Rhys turned to them and said nonchanantly, "You know, I kind of figured it out when you asked me to join you in observing the squirrels in the woods"

"They did _what_?!", giggled Feyre, coming right behind him.

"Don't be so surprised. They aren't good actors at all", said Rhysand, circling his arms around her waist."So I suppose this was your idea?", murmured he in her ear.

"Mine and Mor's", answered Feyre, just before he kissed her, lifting her off the ground.

"Oh come on, guys. I know it's your birthday, cousin, but it's still a public place", said Mor. Rhysand laughed and went to hug her.

"Thank you", he said, smiling at them. "Next time you do this, I suggest not asking Azriel and Cassian to distract me"

"Next time?! You have no idea how hard this was to organize. We've been planning it for over a month!", exclaimed Mor.

"Thank you", said Rhys again, looking at his friends. "I really do appreciate it, you know"

"Of course you do. If you didn't, Amren would've been at your throat already. I made her get balloons", said Feyre dangerously, trying to suppress her laugh.

They all started laughing, and soon enough the party really started. And Rhysand felt like the happiest person in the whole world, dancing under the stars with his mate, surrounded by love.

And even when the sun appeared and the guests left, they were still dancing, whispering to each other.

"Happy birthday", said Feyre again, before they kissed.


End file.
